Emergency personnel (e.g., fire personnel, medical personnel, police, etc.) may receive an emergency call from a communication device, such as a landline telephone, a cellular telephone, etc. The emergency call may include call information that identifies a telephone number associated with the communication device. After the emergency call ends, the emergency personnel may use the telephone number to place a call to the communication device.